The goal of this research is identification, gene mapping, and DNA sequencing of loci correlated with increased learning and memory ability in the fruitfly, Drosophila melanogaster. The long-term goal of the research focuses on making mutations in the genes causing such improvements in learning or memory. The behavioral effectsof such mutations will then be studied to learn how specific changes in the amino acid sequences of key enzymes or neurotransmitters affect learning or memory. Since common biochemical mechanisms are likely to be involved in learning and memory in both invertegrates and in humans, the great advantages of Drosophila in rapid gene cloning and in genetic engineering can help identify this mechanism. Genetic lines that are artificially selected to show increased learning or improved memory will be used. Identification of genes correlated with improved learning and memory in Drosophila will include use of the Restriction Fragment Length Polymorphism (RFLP) method, gene amplification via the Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR) and automated DNA sequencing. Genes will be mapped to locations in the chromosomes of Drosophila melanogaster via in situ hybridization. Knowledge of which gene loci cause improvements in learning or memory will allow a search for homologous loci in humans that may be involved in behavioral disordersinvolving these processes. Mutations in such human genes can then be studied to better understand how mutations cause diseases affecting learning or memory.